<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your the best thing that ever happened to him. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162706">Your the best thing that ever happened to him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg Tk Strand, Past Drug Addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen talks to Carlos after the birth of Tk and Carlos' child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes &amp; Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your the best thing that ever happened to him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he asleep?” Carlos asked quietly as he walked into the hospital room.</p><p>“Yeah.” Owen nodded looking up from the baby in his arms. “Both of them a passed out.”</p><p>“Good.” Carlos smiled knowing how tired his husband was as he sat down in a chair next to Tk’s hospital bed.</p><p>“You’re the best thing that ever happened to my son.” Owen said out of the blue after a couple minutes of silence. </p><p>“What?” Carlos asked shocked.</p><p>“Tk has dated a lot of people, but you are the only one I ever really liked.” Owen admitted as he looked up from the baby and over to Carlos. “I’m not saying any of his other boyfriends weren’t good people I just never liked them.”</p><p>“Why?” Carols asked generally interested having not known all too much about any of Tk’s ex’s other than Alex.</p><p>“Most of his boyfriends they encouraged his addiction.” Owen informed him. “His first boyfriend is the one who gave him drugs, was there the first time Tk overdosed, he called an ambulance but he didn’t left Tk never heard from him again after that.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” Carlos admitted, because while he and Tk had been together for over five years and married for two Tk didn’t really talk about the early years of his addiction, he had started telling Carlos more in the last couple years and Carlos was okay with letting his husband reveal everything in his own time.</p><p>Owen felt a little bad for ravelling a secret like that about his son but he knew Carlos was the person Tk trusted most in the world and that Carlos know almost everything about his past. “Did he tell you about his second overdose?”</p><p>“Yeah he did.” Carlos remembered that conversation, it still hurt to think of everything Tk had been through.</p><p>“His boyfriend then. Was as high as a kit when he brought Tk to the hospital, ended up passing out in the waiting room, turns out he overdosed too.” Owen sighed hating having to think back to this time in his life but needing to talk to Carlos about this. “Kept Tk using even after that. And Alex while he had helped keep Tk sober he just want very attentive, didn’t really make Tk feel loved. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you have done my son so much good.”</p><p>“You think so?” Carlos asked always a tiny bit worried that he was going to hurt Tk.</p><p>“I know.” Owen nodded. “He wasn’t in a good place when you met, we both know that and you were patient with him. You did everything in his pace even though at the beginning it was extremely slow. You helped him stay sober, you made him feel loved. You’re a great a person Carlos.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Carlos looked down not really sure how else to reply to that.</p><p>“And I may not have always shown it, but I knew from the start that you were the right person for my son.”</p><p>“Getting all sentimental are we dad?” Tk asked mockingly as he opened his eyes. “In you old age?”</p><p>“Hey.” Owen said shooting his son a fake bad look. “I’m not that old.”</p><p>“Sure you’re not.” Tk joked back. “He’s right though.”</p><p>“How much did you hear?” Owen asked.</p><p>“All of it.” Tk admitted. “I work up when you came back in. Was trying to get back to sleep at first then you started talking.”</p><p>“Sorry about telling him I thought he already knew.” Owen apologised.</p><p>“It’s okay, I was going to tell him eventually.” Tk shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Carlos. “He is right.”</p><p>“You’re the best thing that happened to me too.” Carlos told him.</p><p>“I already knew that.” Tk joked making both of them laugh a little. “I had a tendency to date pretty crappy guys before I met you.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Carlos nodded but before anyone got the chance to say anything else his daughter decided to make her presence known.</p><p>“Give her.” Tk told his dad holding his arms out as Owen placed his grandchild into his arms. “You’re the best dad by the way.” Tk told him when he had gotten his daughter to calm down. “You’ve always been there for me, even when I was making your life hell.”</p><p>“I’m your dad.” Owen said with a shrug. “It’s my job. You two will get that now.” Owen pushed himself up from the chair after checking his watch and seeing how late it was. “I’m going to head out and give you three some alone time.”</p><p>“I love you dad.” Tk said as Owen picked his coat up and walked towards the door.</p><p>“Love you to, both of you.” Owen said before he walked out.</p><p>The couple sat in silence for a couple minutes before Carlos spoke up. “I don’t think your dad’s ever been that open with me.”</p><p>“He’s not normally that open with anyone.” Tk told him looking up from their daughter. “He really cares about you.”</p><p>Carlos smiled looked down at his lap.</p><p>“He was right though. You are the best thing that happened to me and I don’t know where I would be without you.”</p><p>“Your amazing Tyler, you always have been and you would be just fine without me.” Carlos protested.</p><p>“I don’t think I would be.” Tk shock his head making Carlos look back up at him. “I was in a horrible place when we got here and you changed it all for me. I don’t know if I would still be sober without you and I defiantly know I would have a kid without you, or even be ready for a kid without you.”</p><p>“I don’t know where I would be without you either.” Carlos admitted. “I wasn’t in as a bad a place as you but I’m defiantly in a better place now.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just agree that were both in a better place because of each other?” TK suggested with a small laugh.</p><p>“Yeah.” Carlos nodded leaning forward to carefully place a hand on their daughter’s foot. “This angel would not be here without us.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t be.” Tk agreed before leaning down and giving Carlos a quick kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>